Morgana's Dance
by YourHumbleReader
Summary: Lily's job was unconventional to say the least. But that's what happens when you really need the money over the summer. What happens when James' enters her place of business one night? M for a reason, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you have to do the unconventional thing to make ends meet. Lily's parents had died during her fifth year at Hogwarts, and when she came home for the summer, the only greeting her sister had for her was a locked door and a note telling her she was on her own. She had a little money put aside, but it was only enough for a couple nights stay at the Leaky Cauldron. She spent her first two days looking at all the obvious places, both magic and muggle alike, for a job. But none of those seemed to work out.

Now, don't judge what a girl will do to have a warm meal to eat.

On Lily's fourth day looking for a job, she was left with only enough for another day, two max. She was searching the want ads when a well dressed man approached her and decided to take the empty seat in front of her.

"Now, I know a girl desperate for a job when I see one," immediately Lily became hesitant about the man before her, something about him made a shiver run down his spine. "Lucky for you, you're pretty." He dug around his pocket and eventually pulled out a business card. "Call me if you really need the money." He winked at her, then got up and walked away.

Lily looked down at the card, _Morgana's Dance_, she had heard of it before, it's reputation amongst the male population at school was legendary. It was a strip club and extremely hard to get into apparently as all the guys here year had tried with no success. But it went farther than just exotic dancing, it was also infamous for it's escort business. The idea of becoming a part of this disgusting place made Lily feel sick, but even in the end she couldn't bring herself to throw the card away.

Three days later she was forced to back up what few belongings she owned and was left with no other options. As she put the last of her school textbooks into her trunk, the business card fluttered to the ground. Over the past few days she had thought about the job offer more and more, but her pride kept her from giving it more than a moment's thought. But this was it, she had no place to go and she really needed the money. Lily promised herself that it would only be for a few months - till the start of the new school year tops - while she looked for a better, more respectable job.

However, a year later she found herself knocking on the back door to Morgana's Dance getting ready for another long night of work.

**This is definitely marked M for a reason. This was just the prologue, let me know if this is a story that you are even remotely interested in.**

**Love you,**

**Your Humble Writer**


	2. First Dance

Lily had taken ballet when she was a little girl, she was pretty good too. But then that owl came flying through her window six years ago and it had been spells and potions ever since. Luckily she had loved it enough to never stop practicing, even if it meant late at night in an abandoned classroom or during her hogsmeade weekends. While, a strip club isn't the ideal place to pursue a career in dance, it helped to have at least a little experience. As much as a guy likes to think that its all about looking at the hot girls, it's only entertaining if they can put on a show for you otherwise you are wasting good money.

When Lily had started at Morgana's Dance, she had stood mostly in the back, her job being to always focus the attention back on the girl in the front. One night, a month and a half into her first summer there, they had been short staffed and there had been a major costume malfunction in the back that even some of the best magic was having trouble fixing. In a mess of confusion, Lily had accidentally been knocked onto the stage and the spotlight was immediately shined on her. Confused and scared Lily look towards the backstage to figure out what she was supposed to do. She saw her friend Ally, who had taken Lily under her wing, encouraging her to dance.

Still slightly confused, Lily began to sway her hips then music started, soft and slow giving her plenty of time draw everyone's attention. She took slow, deliberate steps forward until she reached the center most pole. She had yet to be trained on one, but it seemed simple enough if you had proper upper body strength.

Lily pulled herself up the pole then slowly twirled around it, making sure to create eye contact with as many guys on the way down as possible. When her feet hit the ground she bent her knees until she was in a squat, at that point she stuck out her ass in the faces of whoever was sitting in the front row. She was starting to have fun when she felt a tug on the bottom of her bikini bottoms and then something soft and thin was placed against her skin, the bottom of her bottoms snapping back against her ass. Looking down she saw a ticket and as the lights turned back on and the music came to an end she remembered where she was. A strip club, she had found joy dancing in front of a crowd of perverted horny men and when she exited the stage she grabbed the ticket.

Since wizarding money was coins, when men came in they cashed in their money for tickets, almost like muggles at a casino. The ticket she had been given was for five gallons, which let me assure you was a lot, especially for such a short and public dance.

Lily quickly found herself surrounded by the other girls, all telling her how well she did for her first alone dance and without rehearsal. The girls were finally prepared for their next number and were shuffled off the stage while Lily got a bottle of water.

"Ms. Evans," Lily turned around to see the owner of the club, Jason Malkovich, was standing outside his office, gesturing for her to enter. "That was an impressive performance you put on under so much pressure."

"Thank you sir." She was confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Now, someone with your skill set could pull in a decent crowd. Now, not only do I want to give you a few spotlight dances, but if you are interested you could start doing private dances, start working your way up." Lily finally understood, she was good and if she played her cards right she could start making some real money. But there was only one problem.

"What do you mean by, 'work your way up.'" She thought she knew, but how could she be sure.

"I'm sure you know that there's more to this business than dancing. Guys will pay for just about anything, especially when they could get this," he gestured towards Lily's body "for the right price. Hell, I have guys who will pay just to get to second base with you." He didn't try to be subtle as he looked at her chest. It was true that her breast were big even at sixteen. Now, I might not have the best ethics, but I won't set you up for anything more than that until you're a legal adult."

"So, if I just dance around and make out with a guy for a few minutes and you will pay me . . . how much?" She raised her eyebrow. If she was going to be put in this situation she might as well try to get some extra gallons out of it.

"Well, there is a small entrance fee, and after matching you even I need some hard liquor so alcohol sales will rise. I will let you have fifty percent from all your dances and seventy-five percent of all your private gigs." Jason reached out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Lily reached her hand out, but at the last chance as their fingers brushed, she pulled her hand back. "I have one little demand," No it was his turn to look confused but he also seemed slightly curious. "All my costumes have to come with a mask. I don't care about shaking my ass in some random guy's face and grinding up and down a few times, but at school I have a little bit of a reputation to maintain. So," She looked at him as he considered her new stipulation, "Do we have a deal?"

After a moment's hesitation their hands met halfway and shook in agreement.

**Alright guys,**

**I think for the most part, I'm finished with backstory and we can finally get to the present. I really love my two reviewers, and it inspires me to write. Like now, I was supposed to start my homework two hours ago and now that it's past ten and I haven't started, because at least I know a few people are actually reading this. Well maybe not the author's note, because to be honest I only read them half the time myself.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE?!**

**Truly your's,**

**Your Humble Writer.**


	3. A Private Gig

Despite the fact that is was indeed her summer vacation, if you were to search for Lily you would find her in the dancer's lounge at Morgana's Dance with her nose in a book and an essay to her left as she tried to do homework in between performances. Lily's sixth term at Hogwarts had come to an end a little over three weeks ago, but she knew that with her late nights working she wouldn't have the energy to study during the day. So instead she needed to tackle the mountain of homework her professor's had given her over the summer whenever she had a spare moment. Not that her boss minded as long as she was ready to go for her next number and would drop what she was doing if an unexpected client walked through the door requesting Lily and Lily alone.

Lily checked the clock on the wall that showed the line up of the numbers for the night and how much time there was until each number was up. She wasn't up for a group dance for the rest of the night having performed four times already, so instead she had to sit around hoping that she wasn't needed for any private parties. It's not that the private gigs didn't pay good money, there was just something different between dancing in front of a large crowd where she could ignore the horny ass holes and just perform as rehearsed and being up close, forced to obey to the specific demands of only a few guys.

"Lily," Alice called as she made her way to Lily's spot on the couch. "You will never guess what happened today!"

Alice was Lily's best friend at the club, infact they had known each other at Hogwarts. Alice had been a year ahead of her at school. Before Lily started dancing here they only knew each other by the short greeting they had at prefect meetings. After Lily's first summer here they had promised to keep each other's secret and even became really good friends inside of school.

"I got a letter from Frank today. He wants to meet me for coffee since my nights are always filled with work." Frank and Alice were in the same grade and had mutual crushes on each other for a long time, it was only their positions as co-heads at Hogwarts that finally brought them together at the end of their seventh and final year of school. The only problem? Alice was too ashamed to tell Frank how she made a living while saving money to put herself through Aurora Training come fall.

"That's great. It will be your first official date since he asked you out!" Lily exclaimed, excited for her best friend. "But Ally, you know you have to tell him eventually why you are always so busy at night."

"Lils, you don't understand. He's a pureblood and so am I. Even though he is one of the good guys, he won't understand having to work for money. You know my parents won't pay for any further education. They want me to get married and start popping out kids to ensure that our bloodline continues." They had this conversation many times and it always ended the same way, but before they could finish the mini argument, Lily's name flashed in purple meaning she had been requested for a private dance. Lily sighed, kissed her best friend on the check before going to decide what mask matched best with her outfit.

Lane was waiting for her just outside the lounge in his normal suit, ready to escort her to her private room. As they walked, he filled her in on the special details for dance.

"Now, apparently the guy just turned seventeen and has been hung up on the same girl for ages. His best friend had heard about how you were the best dancer in town and decided it was time for his mate to finally get some kind of action. Now, it was requested that the guy be blindfolded for at least the first part of the dance, so there has to be a lot of touching and talking, got it." Lane looked at her to make sure she understood her instructions. It was definatley one of the stranger requests, especially when Lily was usually requested based on her looks, so the fact that the guy wouldn't even see her was new. She kind of liked the idea that he wouldn't be staring at her ass the entire time, but then again that just meant he would would be more likely to grope her ass instead. "Alright, the last door. Your usual room. Have fun." He said winking at her, "He's kind of a looker."

Lily couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I always have fun."

"Bullshit." Lane knew she didn't really like this job, but he was here for the same reasons. He needed money so he could pay his way through Heeler school.

Lily opened the door quietly and began to take in the guy sitting before her. He had black hair and was wearing an all black suit. He had olive skin and from what she could tell, was fairly built. It bugged Lily more than she thought it would, not being able to see his eyes. Mostly because that's always how she could tell what a guys first impression was of her. He sat straight in his chair, arms tied to it securely and it looked like his wand was on a side table next to the couch. Apparently he really didn't want to be here.

"No need to look so tense." Lily whispered in the man's ear as she began to massage his shoulders. It was the easiest way to start, so that he knew she was here, especially if she couldn't see him. The man jumped at her unexpected touch.

"How are you?" The man still seemed to have his guard up, but he didn't try to shrug away Lily's hands.

"I'm whoever you want me to be. Your friend payed for that." She left her lips close to his ear to make sure that he felt her hot breath.

"I'm going to kill him then." The guy whispered.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you can do that later. But for now, you should just enjoy yourself." She bite his earlobe, causing him to jump in his seat. She pressed her hand harder into his shoulders and finally felt him start to relax. "That's it." She whispered, placing hot, open mouthed kisses on his neck. "Just relax and tell me what you want."

"Can I at least see you?" He asked.

"Now, that's no fun. Don't you want to keep the mystery alive, at least a little longer." Lily slid her hands down the front of his chest and back up. From what she could feel he had fairly rock hard abs.

"Well I'm sure I would enjoy myself more if I could at least see what your wearing. Knowing my friend you have to be the hottest girl in this place." Lily blushed, thankful that he couldn't see it.

"How about, I don't let you see me, but I could move us to someplace more comfortable, and maybe you could even feel what little clothes I'm wearing." She took pleasure as she watched the man visibly gulp. She could tell, even without seeing most of his face, that this was by far the most attractive guy she had given a private performance to. She also knew, from what Lane had told her, that he was the exact same age as her. While that made her uncomfortable, she couldn't help but want to see if she could make a guy her age behave in the same way the older men do. You could almost say she wanted to be accepted by her peers, although he didn't know who she was and she was only really trying to see if she could turn him on, she still wanted to know if she could do it. It would be the first real challenge she would have since she started dancing here.

The guy nodded, so Lily pushed him to his feet then led him to the couch. She turned him around and pushed on the front of his shoulders til he fell onto the couch looking surprised.

"Now, do you still want your hands tied or should I take the rope off?" She asked.

"Well, since you have to do what I say . . ." He pondered. "I want you to take these ropes off and then I want you to place you mouth on mine." He smirked as if he was the first guy to ever demand she make out with him.

She untied his hands which had been laying over his lap the entire time. She noticed that his pants seemed to be forming a small tent, but not nearly the size that she wanted. She moved her hands up the guy's chest again before she pushed her chest against his. Her lip danced lightly across his own, teasing him. Then she grabbed the back of his head and pushed her tongue against his lips, he gasped open in surprise and she took the opportunity to let her tongue enter his mouth. He grasped reality quickly and pulled her even tighter against him.

His hands began to roam her body, tracing all the lines where he skimpy little outfit ended and her skin began.

She pulled back, "So what do you think, still believe your friend thought I was the 'hottest girl in this place'".

He laughed, "Well, if the size of these," He groped her breast through the fabric covering them, "are any indication to how beautiful you are, then yes, I'm positive."

Lily began to suck on his neck, careful not to leave any marks that wouldn't fade before he left. She made her way up to his ear again. "Tell me what you want me to do." She whispered.

He grabbed one of her hands and placed in on the bulge of his pants. She immediately took up her position of massaging his cock through his pants. He leaned his head back, banging it on the wall behind him, but he didn't seem to care. He was moaning in pleasure before he uttered the only word that could make her blood run ice cold.

"Lily."

Three guess who the guy is. And if you get that right, one guess as to who the friend is that hired Lily in the first place. Trust me, there is a plot to this, and again trust me, there will be more than just Lily rubbing a guy's dick. I know it's kind of slow, but I'm thinking it will begin to pick up starting at the last sentence you just read of this chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think or any changes you think I should make,

**Your Humble Reader.**


	4. The Masked Man

"Lily"

Her blood ran cold as the man with the bandana over his face realized what he said at loud.

"What - what did you just say?" Lily couldn't believe that after all the steps she had done to ensure her identity was safe, this man had recognized her with his eyes closed.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I just - I - I didn't mean to say that." The guy grabbed his hair in frustration. "I - I can't see you, so . . . god damn it. Look, I have been in love with this girl for years, and I can't see your face, so I just envisioned you as her." Lily's eyes widened as she realized what the guy was saying. Was it just some weird coincidence that the woman this guy loved had the same name as her?

"Wait, so you forgot that you were in a strip club?" She almost had to laugh. Part of it was the relief that she didn't actually know her name.

"Well, I am a teenage guy and I would be lying if I had never dreamed of Lily making me feel this way. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take this blindfold off." The guy laughed. While she knew he didn't know it was her who had been dancing around her, she still recognized the fact that he was close to her age and there was still a chance he would recognize her. As the man fumbled with the knot of his blindfold, Lily fumbled with her wand to change her hair color to black and eyes to blue.

"Wow," the guy said as he got the first look at the girl tonight. Lily turned to look at the guy and she gasped in shock as she recognized him. "James?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He seemed confused.

Thinking quick on her feet she responded, "Oh, Lane told me. He is the one your friend gave the request too. So your friend must have told him."

James Potter was in fact in her year at school, and even worse he was most definitely talking about her when he moaned her name. For the past several years he claimed to be 'in love' with her. But she knew it was nothing more than a lust that would disappear as soon as she gave in.

"Look, I'm sorry for this, I didn't mean to starting using another girls name while I was with you. You are definitely beautiful enough to have guys only focus on you." Lily blushed. James still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I guess I just have one of those faces." She shrugged, trying to act casual. "So are you going to tell me why you are in a private room of a strip club when you are supposedly in love with a girl?"

"I thought it was obvious, my friends made me." Lily laughed cynically.

"That is one of the oldest excuses in the book, right after I'm single and my wife said I could come."

"You don't like your job, do you?" James looked confused. "So why are you here?"

"For the same reason all the other girls say they are, I needed the money to pay for school because my parents are dead and my sister is a bitch you cares about nothing but her perfect life, a witch of a sister doesn't really fit." Lily sat on the couch and patted the open spot next to her. "Now, since I need my next pay check, can you come over here so I can finish up?" James, sat down but seemed hesitant as she moved to straddle his lap. "You don't have to do this you know? I will still pay you if you really need the money."

"Well, if you had offered me this at the beginning of the session I would have taken you up on it. But my supervisor likes to personally announce the end of my session, sometimes my clients don't want to leave and he is there to escort them out." She once again began at his neck making her way up to his earlobe, "So just relax and let me help you feel good, at least for the next ten minutes." Lily had to get back into character to finish the rest of the night.

James arms slowly pulled her closer to his chest and in the process she grinded up against him. He groaned in pleasure. Lily's tongue had just began to feel around in the insider of James' mouth when the knock came signalling the end of their time. Lily got up and fixed her hair.

"Goodbye James," She said before walking towards the door.

"Wait, can I owl you sometime." Lily laughed at the thought but instead of immediately shutting down the idea she said, "Sure", then quickly proceeded to leave the room.

**The end of another chapter, I'm sure you all assumed, correctly, that the man in the blindfold was in fact James. I had to add him in somehow didn't I? So now what do you think is going to happen? Let me know in a REVIEW.**

**Stay tuned,**

**YourHumbleWriter**


End file.
